AFAO Issue 3
ALIEN INVASION! Alliance members have un- earthed information on the exis- tence of extraterrestrial oppres- sors in Europe. Part serpent, part assassin, this new breed of menace has set its sights on our women and children, ready to eradicate America as we know it. If we don't wise up to this har- rowing situation, then the space mutants will surely enslave us all...or worse. THIS IS THE END OF LIFE AS WE KNOW IT! Scores of Alliance members have been working tirelessly on their SRPA.net terminals to keep us informed as to the presence of these creatures in Europe. That makes it official: they're coming here next and the War Depart- ment is preparing to fight these hulking vermin on our shores. THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE "EUROPEAN INFLUENZA." The Grace administration fab- ricated a tale about the plague to divert our attention from the real problem. Are we going to trust the government to de- fend us against the aliens after they've lied to us for this long? Take one look at this picture and you'll know what we have to do: fortify your homes, stock up on ammunition and tell your neigh- bors... THE ALIENS ARE COMING AND THEY'RE THIRSTY FOR OUR BLOOD." America has never lost a war on this planet, and we're not about to lose one from these out- siders, no matter how powerful they may be. They'll be coming by air, by land and by sea, so keep your eyes trained on every single inch of our national borders. YOU CAN'T BE TOO CAREFUL. EVIDENCE OF ALIEN LIFE ON EARTH. SIX EYED CREATURE STALKS RUINED EUROPE We'll find their weakness. With American strength, adapt- ability and know-how we'll stop these creatures dead in their tracks and turn this invasion around. First, spread the word! The Grace Administration has been withholding this knowl- edge! Then prepared! THEY'RE NOT GETTING IN! We have no idea what these monsters are capable of - with those jagged teeth and skeletal body contours, anything is pos- sible. There's no telling how our traditional weapons will fare against their menacing super- powers, bur we must arm our- selves to the hilt, just in case. THE ONLY GOOD ALIEN IS A DEAD ALIEN. That's our mantra here at the Alliance. If they're coming to our shores, then they'll be greet- ed with hot lead and plenty of it. America is too important to leave it to the ineffectual leadership of a crippled bureaucracy. So, draw your line in the sand and never let any creature across it. Let's how these ugly mugs that American stands united against them, now and forever. DIFFERENT RACES? The Alliance has acquired pic- tures of several different types of aliens. Some appear to be intelligent soldiers while others may be more than alien crea- tures of war, used the way we have used horse cavalries and even dogs. IS THIS AN INDICATION THAT THE INVASION FORCE CONSISTS OF MORE THAN ONE RACE? THIS CREATURE APPEARS TO ORIGINATE ON A WATERY PLANET. THE GIANT CREATURE PICTURED IS AS BIG AS A HOUSE AND WEARS ARMOR. NOTHING THIS BIG HAS ROAMED THE EARTH SINCE THE DINOSAURS. A HUGE AQUATIC CREATURE ARE THE ALIENS BREEDING THESE ANIMALS FROM OUR OWN GIANT SQUID? PROJECT ABRAHAM'S TEST VICTIM R.I.P. Channing Brown, 1930-1950 He fought for country. He faced off against our gruesome enemy in Genoa, Italy. He was an American hero... And they killed him like a dog. Maybe he knew too much. Maybe he wouldn't fully cooper- ated with our government's latest extremist behavior. Whatever the reason, Project Abraham dispensed with Sgt. Brown's life like it was yesterday's corned beef hash. It is a sick carnival ride of pain, misery and death... And there doesn't seem to be any end in sight. How could they justify such barbaric experimen- tation? Is this an improvement over their last failure? Do they have any respect for the sanctity of human life? We are all just pawns in their macabre game. NETWORK OF HEROES The Alliance for American Autonomy thrives on the input of vigilante citizens like your- self, so we're taking the oppor- tunity to thank the hard work of five individuals who helped us break the terrifying front page article on an impending alien at- tack. These warriors are named Crystal Boyce, Brett Farley, Eric Miller, Jason Sailor and some- one who goes by the simple alias, "The Bruce." KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! Category:America First America Only